Ten Minutes and Counting 1 of 3
by Emyrldlady
Summary: Who the hell propositions their boss with a stopwatch?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ten Minutes and Counting 1/3

Author: Emyrldlady

Word count: part 1: 2269

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing in the sand box.

Rating: MA Mature

Summary: Who propositions their boss with a stopwatch?

Beta/Cheering section: amazonx jooles34 luvinthe88and20

A/N: All 3 chapters are complete. Will post one a day. Am slowly converting my LJ stories to

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ianto slammed into his flat out of breath. He tossed his keys haphazardly onto his hallway table and quickly divested himself of his coat and suit jacket. His shirttails were half tucked into his trousers when he had left the hub in such a hurry. His favorite tie was missing as well, probably left behind.

"What the hell was I thinking? A stopwatch? What fucking moron propositions their boss with a stopwatch?" Ianto continued to mutter to himself as he reached into his fridge for a beer and with deft hands, slammed the cap off on the edge of his kitchen counter; he did it without thought, habit born of his uni days.

Taking a deep pull, Ianto ignored the continued buzzing of his cell phone. Ianto toed off his shoes and slumped down on his battered couch that sadly resembled the monstrosity that occupied the Hub. Finally, the buzzing stopped but was instantly replaced by the melodic chirp indicating a text message.

Resigned, Ianto reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell. He scrolled down and saw that there were six missed calls in the time he ran home from the hub, all from Jack and the text was from Jack as well. Jack hated texting, said he had better things to do with his thumbs. Ianto took another swig from his beer and opened the text.

"_**Ianto just let me know you're all right" **_

A mortified sound escaped Ianto's lips as the vision of a very naked and aroused Jack holding the stopwatch swam before his eyes.

"I... I… I can't do this Jack, I thought I could…" he had mumbled just before he turned and ran. Jack's look of disappointment haunted him.

Ianto had scrambled back up that ladder twice as fast as he'd descended leaving Jack alone, but instead of anger, Jack was worried about Ianto. Had he placed too much pressure on the young man, flirted too hard? Did he think he was obligated to fulfill his boss's sexual fantasies? Quickly throwing on his trousers, Jack leapt up the ladder hot on Ianto's heels. "Ianto! Ianto where are you? It's okay, let's talk. Please?" Jack's eyes cast hurriedly around the hub, not finding his quarry. Disappointed, Jack realized that Ianto had left the hub via the back stairs and was already out the tourist office door; he'd never catch him. "Please, please don't do something stupid." he said as he reached for his phone. Ianto, he knew, had a habit of beating himself up in some of the worst ways and the look on the young man's face made Jack nervous.

After six unanswered calls Jack finally fumbled with his phone's keypad and typed out a message that he hoped would be answered.

Ianto stared at the message as he finished his beer. What have I done? Ianto thought, how can I face him again after running out on him like a fucking scared little virgin? Despite the fact that Jack actually would be or would have been Ianto's first male lover, he thought himself worldlier than this. "FUCK!" Ianto slammed down the empty beer bottle on his scarred coffee table, sure to leave yet another ring among so many others, it didn't really matter. His phone chirped again, looking down Ianto read his message.

"_**Please"**_

Running a hand over his face Ianto sighed and went to the kitchen for another beer. He was sure he couldn't do this sober.

Jack stared at his phone willing it to ring. He sat near motionless, which for Jack was beyond unusual, but while his body was still, his mind was racing had he done wrong? He thought he had left it open for Ianto to choose. Sure, he flirted outrageously and had touched Ianto when he thought he could get away with it. Those kisses after Estelle had died, was Ianto only showing comfort? No, no there was more than that he could feel it. When Tosh had heard Ianto's disturbing thoughts, was he still mourning Lisa? "Damn!" Jack exclaimed, finally jumping from his desk chair to pace his office. I'm acting like some sort of lovesick fool. This was just about sex… wasn't it? He reached for his phone to send another text.

Ianto had finished his second beer and was well into his third as he stood in his kitchen staring at his phone as if it were the enemy. It chirped again and he stabbed it with his index finger in anger, opening the message screen.

"_**Give a guy a break here Ianto, I'm texting! That should count for something."**_

Ianto sighed and leaned against the counter. He knew he couldn't hold out any longer and pushed the reply button.

"_**I'm ok. I'm home." **_

He hit send. How did this happen? he thought. I was so sure I wanted this. From the moment in the warehouse when Jack fell and he rolled them and lay flush on top of him, hell from the moment he saw Jack up close in that damned coat of his. Despite his love for Lisa, he never deluded himself about his attraction to Jack.

Ianto had never cared one way or another with people's sexual preferences. He'd had plenty of friends at uni who were gay or bi or just experimenting. Even he had kissed a few blokes from time to time. He remembered a girl he had met at a party, Mellie, eyes ringed with dark eyeliner and black lipstick. They had been making out on the dance floor and Ianto was all hands over her soft curves. She led him to a dark corner and palmed his hard on through his jeans, fingers toying with the zip. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" she asked.

"Hell yeah" he huffed.

"Then you have to do something for me." She had already opened his fly and was teasing his heated flesh.

Ianto had assumed she wanted him to reciprocate and he was more than fine with that, in fact it was something he was told he was pretty good at. "Anything," he breathed into her ear.

She had pulled back with a wicked smile and nodded to another bloke standing a few feet away staring at them with heated eyes. "Make out with my boyfriend while I blow you."

Ianto stilled for a moment working out in his lust muddled head what she had just said. Her hands were still on his cock stroking it, teasing it, making it hard to focus. He looked at Mellie's boyfriend who had come over to their darkened corner, he wasn't bad looking. "Jus... just kissing then?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be hot." She replied sinking to her knees in front of Ianto knowing he'd already agreed.

But that had been all Ianto had ever done or ever wanted to do… until Jack.

Jack jumped as his phone chirped. He pounced on it and fumbled to open the message.

"_**I'm ok. I'm home."**_

Jack deflated with relief at the words and then almost immediately got indignant. "Why the hell didn't you pick up the phone?" he groused knowing full well Ianto didn't want to speak with him.

What right does Ianto have to not want to speak with him? HE was the one who propositioned Jack, not for once, the other way around. Jack was working himself up to angry now that his nerves over Ianto's safety had been appeased. "Lots of things you can do with at stopwatch… There's quite a list... Ten minutes and counting." Damn it Jack could feel himself getting hard at the memory of Ianto's bold move.

An hour earlier…

Jack had left the morgue in a dead run so he could get rid of the rest of the team.

Running into his office after finally coaxing Tosh out of the hub, he was tugging off boots and braces and not looking very graceful. Hopping on one foot while fumbling with his laces he heard Ianto chuckling behind him at the office door. Jack dropped his boot and turned to the young man, trying for suave but missing the mark. "See anything you like?" leaning back against his desk he was able to pose with his hips thrust forward.

Ianto was leaning his slim frame against the door he'd just closed, he had been nervous as hell but catching sight of Jack hopping around on one foot with his other bare save for half a sock and his braces hanging down framing that perfect ass, he let out a chuckle and relaxed. "Yes sir, as a matter of fact I do." Ianto opted to continue his daring approach from the morgue. Pushing himself away from the door, he practically prowled over to Jack, placing one hand on the older man's hip and the other cradled his head he pulled their bodies flush and watched Jack's eyes dilate with arousal. "I must be doing this right." He thought.

Jack's eyes lowered to Ianto's lips, he licked his own in anticipation of the tastes to come and Ianto was helpless to resist, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Jack's, softly but not tentatively. Jack's arms came up and grasped firm biceps still shrouded in silk, he opened his lips inviting Ianto to take what he would.

And he did. Ianto delved into Jack's mouth and tangled with his tongue, soft and coaxing, his confidence growing in this dance, especially when he heard Jack's moan and felt him shudder beneath his hands. Jack began thrusting his hips into Ianto, his hardness brushing against Ianto's own growing arousal through layers of wool.

Breaking for air Jack tried to focus on stripping Ianto, pushing his suit coat off deceptively broad shoulders. Ianto stood still, his hands at his side, unsure now of what to do.

Jack slowed his movements and raised his hand to brush against Ianto's cheek. "Hey," he murmured, "Why don't you take off your tie? I'm likely to ruin it." He smiled at Ianto hoping the young man wasn't losing his nerve.

Ianto, grateful for something to do with his hands stepped back a little and slid the silk from his throat. The soft noise it made was the only sound in the room save for heavy breathing. He looked up to find Jack's gaze had turned hungry. Emboldened Ianto let the tie drop to the floor and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, inwardly smirking at how Jack's breath hitched at the first hint of chest hair. He moved his hands downward, caressing his own chest, he looked up at Jack and his mouth went dry. Jack's eyes glittered and his breathing had turned raspy. Ianto continued with his shirt buttons and un-tucked it from his trousers his eyes focused on Jack's reaction. Ianto had once done a strip tease for Lisa and she fell about herself laughing; Jack was definitely not laughing.

"Damn Ianto, you're gorgeous." Jack raised his hand to brush his fingertips across Ianto's chest trailing amidst the tempting fur circling deep pink nipples. Ianto inhaled sharply at his touch. Heat ran up his cheeks "M'not." He tried to pull away from Jack's touch.

Jack snagged the edge of Ianto's shirt and stepped in to embrace the young man. "Oh, yes you are." Jack leaned in and licked Ianto's collarbone causing the man to moan. Slowly he worked his way up Ianto's neck and along his jaw line, his tongue rasping against the slight evening stubble, clutching him closer to his body. As Ianto shifted his body between Jack's legs, they both moaned in unison from the contact and Jack grasped Ianto by his hips for more friction. As he did this, his hand felt a weight in Ianto's pocket. "My, my, Mister Jones, is that a stopwatch in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" he crooned.

Ianto chuckled breathlessly in Jack's ear, "Sorry to disappoint you sir, but it IS a stopwatch."

Jack slipped his hand inside Ianto's pocket, his fingers deliberately toying with the silk lining that brushed against Ianto's skin. Deftly he retrieved the watch. "Didn't you mention something about a list?"

"I believe I did." Ianto replied huskily.

"Then I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable." Jack nodded his head in the direction of the ladder that lead to his bunk.

Ianto smirked, "That's the best line you could come up with?"

Jack laughed, "Oh, I think we might be beyond lines by now." He had reached the ladder and simply slid down the rails, landing with a thump.

Ianto stared at the opening his heart racing. He was really going to do this, have sex with his boss… no not his boss, Jack; Jack who could kiss him senseless, who's touch seemed electric, God knows what else he could do, but he was about to find out. He slowly walked to the ladder, his palms sweating.

He lowered himself down into Jack's room at a much slower pace, trying to collect himself, when he turned from the ladder Jack was already naked, beautifully aroused and holding the stopwatch. Ianto's heart stuttered and panic set in. "I... I… I can't do this Jack, I thought I could…"

Jack couldn't think what he'd done wrong to make Ianto run. Nobody runs from him, well, one person did, but not if he's naked. Jack sighed, frustrated and stared at the brief text from Ianto, "Well fuck that, you owe me more than this." He again dialed Ianto's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 10 Minutes and Counting 2/3

Author: Emyrldlady  
Characters: Jack/Ianto

Word count:Part 2, 1413

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing in the sand box.

Rating: NC-17 Not allowed in without wet wipes

Summary: Who propositions their boss with a stopwatch?

Beta: I was properly spanked by amazonx and temporal_witch

* * *

Ianto was halfway to the shower when his mobile began ringing again. Sighing, Ianto shook his head. "No Jack, not yet. I can't do this, yet." He left his phone on the bedside table, tempted to turn the damned thing off, but he was afraid there might be a rift alert.

Stripping off his shirt, he could swear he could smell Jack on it and himself. He deeply inhaled that mysterious aroma that was uniquely Jack from the silk; he could feel his cock stir. "Bloody glutton for punishment, aren't you," Ianto mumbled, tossing the shirt aside in disgust. He thrust himself under the shower, hoping to soap away Jack's scent.

Roughly scrubbing his body with a lathered flannel, Ianto tried to get the images of Jack naked out of his head, but they stubbornly clung to him just like the man's pheromones. Leaning one hand against the cool tiles of the shower and closing his eyes, Ianto's other hand drifted low across his abdomen. His fingertips ghosted over the dark curls at his groin, tugging slightly, imagining it was Jack's hand there instead. Ianto's softened cock began to awaken to life again, always responsive to the thought of Jack.

Ianto began to slowly pull on his shaft, the warm water sluicing along his body like a thousand fingertips. He imagined Jack on his knees in front of him, mouth open and inviting with an evil twinkle in his eye….

"Damn it! No!" Ianto shook himself and turned the water to cold. "I had the real thing in front of me. I'll be damned if I wank off to my imagination because I was a fucking coward."

Quickly drying himself, Ianto wrapped the damp towel low around his hips as he heard his mobile ringing. It wasn't Jack's ring tone, it was Tosh's - the theme song to AbFab - he couldn't resist teasing her that she looked just like the daughter's best friend.

"Hi Tosh, what's up?" Ianto huffed.

"It's not Tosh." Ianto heard Jack's voice on the other end of the line and his tone tightened.

"What's happened to Tosh? Is she ok?" Ianto's first reaction would always be concern for his best friend.

"She's fine, Ianto, nothing is wrong."

"Why do you have her phone Jack?" Ianto's voice hardened.

"Actually I don't. I… um… rerouted my call through her line. I knew you'd pick up for her," Jack replied sheepishly, his previous indignation failing when he realized how childish his actions were.

"How the hell do you even know how to do that?"

"Hey! I'm not just a pretty face you know…. Tosh taught me." Jack could hear Ianto's eyeroll.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with her about what you should and should not be taught."

Jack's voice smirked over the line "You could teach me yourself."

Ianto froze up; the banter had distracted him from what this call was really about. "I've got to go, Jack."

"Ianto, please wait! I…I have to ask you something important. I have to ask before you come back to work tomorrow." Jack's vulnerable tone made Ianto pause.

Sitting down on his bed, still wrapped in a towel, Ianto's mouth was dry. "I…I don't know if I'm coming in tomorrow, Jack. I… I just…"

"Ianto, don't think of leaving Torchwood because of me. I need to ask you this. Please," Jack begged.

Ianto took a deep breath. Jack was right; they needed to talk, and maybe over the phone was the best way. "Go ahead."

Jack paused; he really didn't think Ianto was going to give in that easily. "I, uh, I…" Jack plunged forward with his question.

"'."

"Huh?" Ianto took a moment to decipher Jack's run-on sentence.

"Did you do it out of obligation? Did I pressure you?" Jack's voice was a whisper and Ianto had never heard the Captain so insecure.

"Jack…" Ianto knew he had to tell the truth. "No, Jack, I felt no obligation to let you fuck me because you're my boss."

Jack's voice breathed in his ear, "So… you were going to let me fuck you?"

Ianto blushed all over, in embarrassment and arousal at the thought of Jack fucking him.

"M-m-maybe," he stuttered.

"You were, weren't you?" Jack's voice held a satisfied smirk.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Can you just get over your ego, Jack?"

"Ego? How is you running at the sight of me naked getting over my ego? Nobody runs at the sight of me naked. No-bod-ee!" Jack retorted.

"I… I didn't… not like… it's not… damn it." Ianto's voice faltered.

"Then tell me. Tell me why you ran away. Were you just there because of pity?"

"Pity? Who the hell gives Jack Harkness a pity fuck?" Ianto exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised."

"Jack," Ianto sighed "have you no idea how overwhelming you are? That's what happened. You're Jack Bloody Harkness and you're fucking perfect. As soon as I got down into that tiny bunker and saw you like that, I couldn't think or breathe."

"Really?"

"Stop fishing for compliments, Jack, you've got a bloody mirror."

"I'm not, I swear. I just…" Jack sighed. "Let's face facts here, Ianto. A couple of months ago, you slugged me and told me you wanted to see me to suffer."

"You think this was all some sort of elaborate punishment? That I fucking led you on just to run out on you?" Ianto exclaimed.

"No. Yes… I don't know. Ianto I've never met someone so hard to read. I don't know what you're thinking; I can't tell what's going on,." Jack admitted.

Ianto's voice was cold. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not like Gwen with every thought and emotion flitting across my face."

Jack sighed. "I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

"A bit," Ianto tersely replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Jack, if I wanted to punish you I could have just shot you, or poisoned your coffee, or transferred the PM to your mobile without warning."

Jack chuckled. "True. I'm sorry Ianto; I'm just so confused when it comes to you. I think I've got all the signals down and then you change frequencies on me."

"You know you sound like a girl."

"Hey! You got a good view. You know I'm all man."

"Yes… yes I did." Ianto's voice faltered, dropping an octave or two.

Jack's mouth went dry. "Did you like what you saw?"

Ianto smirked. "Yes… yes I did."

"Would… would you like to see it again?"

Ianto's breath hitched. "I…"

"I'm not pressuring you, I just want to know if there's still a chance."

"I don't get it, Jack, why me? Am I just… convenient?" Ianto sighed.

"Now, who's fishing for compliments?"

"I don't have a mirror. Indulge me."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Jack, that would be refreshing with us. I'm not the only one who keeps my true emotions hidden."

"I haven't a clue," Jack said.

"Oh, well."

"You're hot, that's a given. Those eyes of yours, and that wicked mouth that distracts me whenever you speak and even when you don't, you can't imagine the things I dream of you doing with that mouth and those lips of yours."

Ianto's body warmed. His cock twitched at the thought of being on his knees in front of Jack. "I, uh, I think I might have a clue."

"But the rest of the attraction? You're far more intelligent than you let on, you're nearly as mysterious as me, you treat me… you treat me as if I were real and not someone's idea of a cartoon hero," Jack ticked off.

"What, you mean you're not really Captain America?" Ianto snarked.

Jack laughed genuinely. "That's what I mean. You take the piss out of me."

"Ahh, so it's not all about the coffee. That's good to know."

"The coffee," Jack sighed. "Don't get me started about your coffee. I swear you put something in it, some sort of aphrodisiac where I want to come in my pants at the first whiff. And then I see you walking towards me in your suit and that red silk shirt, cup in hand…"

Ianto palmed his now-hard erection against the rough terrycloth of his towel, not sure if he was trying to calm it down or get off. Jack's voice had turned seductive and damn, it was working.

"Ianto?"

"Mmm?"

Jack smiled to himself; he knew that tone. Ianto was hot and bothered.

"So…. What are you wearing?"

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 10 Minutes and Counting 3/3

Author: Emyrldlady

Characters: Jack/Ianto

Word count: Part 3, 2160 Total Story: 5920

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing in the sand box.

Rating: NC-17 Not allowed in without wet wipes

Summary: Who propositions their boss with a stopwatch?

Beta: I was properly spanked by amazonx and temporal_witch I also blame jooles34 for kicking my ass… um encouraging me.

***Part 3

"So…. What are you wearing?"

Ianto stilled his movements and tried not to make a sound as to how aroused as he was or what he had been doing. "Sir?" he croaked out, cursing himself for letting his voice crack.

Jack chuckled, "I know what you're doing. I just want to help you along. And you know what calling me 'sir' does to me, we could help each other."

"Um…"

"I'm not there to overwhelm you, as you put it. I'm here on the other end of the phone and I want to get you off." Jack's voice was seductive in the extreme and Ianto's body responded.

"Jack," Ianto began.

"Shush, just listen to me for once and not that nonstop hamster wheel of a brain you have. Stop thinking and let yourself feel."

"Jack, I don…"

"Close your eyes. Please?"

Sighing, Ianto did as he was told.

"Are they closed?" Jack's voice seemed closer now with his eyes closed.

"Yes."

"Be honest with me Ianto, and with yourself. Are you getting hard? Did what I say excite you?"

Ianto licked suddenly dry lips. "Y..yes."

Jack grinned and pressed the heel of his hand against his own awakening erection. He needed to tamp down his own needs and put Ianto at ease if this was going to work like he hoped.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Ianto's eyes fluttered open, he stammered, "I, uh, I'm at my flat."

Jack sighed, "This isn't going to work if you don't relax. Haven't you ever had phone sex before?"

"Of course I have, but… well."

"Not with a guy?"

"No." Ianto's voice was small.

"Is that part of the problem? You've never been with a man before?"

"No, yes… I," Ianto sighed.

"Confused?" Jack's voice was soft and understanding.

"A little," Ianto confessed, "I've never really been attracted to a bloke like I am with you. I've had a few fumblings at Uni, but…"

"You're not sure what to do? You feel out of your depth?"

"Yeah." Ianto huffed.

"I get that."

Ianto snorted, "Of course you do."

"Hey, just because I know how to make love to a man doesn't mean I know how to make love to you." _Did I just really say make love? This was supposed to be about sex, plain and_ _simple._ Jack thought. But then again, nothing about Ianto Jones is plain and simple.

"Everyone's special Ianto, every body is unique. I want to learn yours Ianto Jones. I want to touch you and taste you, gods how I want to taste you. Tell me; just tell me what you like, what you want, how I can make you scream." Jack's voice was husky, designed to churn Ianto's blood but it was working on himself just as much, the mere thought of touching and tasting the young man had him straining his trousers.

Ianto's breath hitched, he didn't know what to say or what he was feeling, and all he could think about was the thrumming of his blood in his ears, sure that Jack could hear it too.

Jack took advantage of Ianto's hesitation to continue. "Relax Ianto, close your eyes and enjoy this. Let's start again. Where are you and what are you wearing?"

Ianto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, _I can do this_, he thought, _it's Jack you know you want him, wanked off to the thought of him and now he's trying to get you off. Don't be a fucking idiot. Just do it. _

"I, I'm in my room, on my bed, in a towel."

Jack gasped out loud. _Fuck_, he thought, "Ianto, all this time on the phone, you've been naked?" Jack's voice quivered.

Hearing how much Jack was affected Ianto felt a bit smug, "Yes Jack, I was walking out of the shower when you rang me, using Tosh's line."

"You were…WET and naked?" Jack's voice decidedly did not squeak, he'd deny it to anyone.

"Yes, Sir."

Jack's throaty laugh followed Ianto's taunt. "Oh, Mr. Jones, I am so going to make you pay for that you tease."

"You can try." Ianto shivered at the laugh but still managed to banter back.

Slipping back into his sex voice Jack continued, "Well, if you're naked then we can get right into this can't we? Are your eyes closed? Is it dark?"

"My eyes are closed; the room is dark, but there's still a light on in the en-suite." Ianto replied chuckling, "I don't want to get up and shut it off, we can call it mood lighting."

"Mmm, perfect, I can just imagine you there. Legs splayed showing yourself off to me, the room in shadows except for the light coming from the bathroom falling across your body, illuminating your pale skin." Jack again pushed his palm against his erection to calm down. "Tell me what you would do Ianto. Show off for me, show me with words how to please you."

Ianto inhaled deeply and swore he could still smell Jack. Licking his lips he spoke quietly, his accent more pronounced, "I, I like bein' touched."

"Where?"

"Everywhere, I just want to sink into someone's touch, get lost in it. Fingers in my hair, on my face, my chest and arms, all over." His words tumbled out.

"Ahh," Jack purred, "You're tactile. I love that. All day long so distant and proper and then you'd come apart under my touch. Do that for me? Please. Because I can't be there right now, touch yourself. Run your fingertips over that beautiful brow of yours and down those cheekbones. Press your fingers to those luscious lips. Open your lips for me, dip those fingers in your mouth, I can imagine the heat and moisture inside."

Ianto somehow didn't feel foolish as he did as Jack asked. Starting at his hairline, his fingertips ghosted over his face tracing his cheekbone, imagining it was Jack touching him. His fingers were just as sensitive as the rest of his body now. When he reached his lips and felt the heat from his breath he moaned and Jack nearly came in his pants.

"Gah, Ianto, the sounds you make…"

Ianto chuckled, "Have you listened to yourself over morning coffee?"

"Not the same, there're no Welsh vowels in my moans." Jack continued, "What are you doing now? Are you still touching yourself? Where?" Jack's voice whispered intimately.

Ianto had been unconsciously touching himself; his fingers had grazed his collar and were working their way across his chest continuing the exploration. "My chest." Ianto whispered back, their soft voices creating an even more intimate atmosphere.

"When you were standing in front of me earlier with your shirt open, you were so hot."

"M'not, hairy and pale, not all tanned and tone like you."

"Oh no, I love a chest like yours. Soft hair, not too much but sexy as hell, and that trail…."

Ianto's fingers played with his chest hair, a little tug here and there.

"Ianto, wet your fingertips. Let me hear you suck on them and get them wet. I want you to play with your nipples, like I would if I could. I can't be there to lick them and bite them like I want, but I want to hear you…please?"

Ianto huffed out his agreement, but his mouth had gone dry at the thought of Jack biting his nipples. He was sure that was something he'd like. After swallowing a few times to get his saliva going again, he licked at his finger getting it wet.

"Make it wet and noisy Ianto; let me hear you, lose yourself in it."

Ianto did as he was told, imagining it was Jack's tongue licking him and sucking on his fingers. With his eyes closed and Jack's voice hot in his ear, he could easily imagine it was the other man. He groaned at the thought of Jack's cheeks hollowed and lips red and glistening.

"Oh that's it Ianto make those sexy noises." Jack's voice was gravely. "Take those wet fingers and play with your nipples, do you like them pinched, nibbled, licked?"

"Yes," Ianto moaned in reply. "Everything, I want it all."

Jack chuckled, "Oh, I'm going to love playing with you. You're so responsive, hot and sexy."

Ianto pinched his nipples, first one then the other, wetting them again with spittle slicked fingertips. "What else Jack, where else do you want me to touch?" his hand lowered ghosting across his abdomen.

"Where do you want to touch yourself, this is about you, you and your gorgeous body? Are you hard? Is that it, do you want to end this quickly?"

"No, not end it… I want more." Ianto's body was on fire, restless with need.

"Oh I can give you more Mr. Jones, so much more. Graze your nails across your stomach, just hard enough to leave a mark but no damage. Let me see the red against your pale skin."

Ianto did and hissed as his back arched and his cock ached.

"Drop your fingers lower now, tell me Ianto, are you bare down there? Or can I put my face next to your cock and breathe the scent of you from your curls. Are they soft like on your head… or your chest?" Jack's breath was jerky from the thought.

"No…" Ianto gasped, "Not shaved, you, you want to… smell me?"

"It's the scent you put out. You complain about my pheromones, but I can smell you, too. You smell of coffee and mint and you, your desire, you're unique musk. God, Ianto, I can tell when you're aroused near me. I can smell you and it drives me insane. I just want to grab you and throw you across my desk and fuck you. I want to bury my face in your groin. I want to lick your cock and taste you."

"Jack," Ianto's breath was coming hard, "You're gonna make me come and I haven't fucking touched myself."

Jack laughed quietly, "Is that what you want, to come just from my voice? Oh, but I so want to know how you like to be touched. Tell me, are you leaking? Do you wipe it on your thumb and lick it? Do you taste yourself? Or do you use it as lube and make your cock slick with your come."

"Shit, use it as lube, have to… touch, slick. I've never licked it really, don't want to." Ianto stuttered out finally grasping his cock moaning at the contact.

"Oh, you'll want to; you'll want to taste your come from my mouth after I blow you. After I wrap my lips around your cock and suck you dry."

"Fuck, Jack," Ianto huffed, "God, I want that, I want you on your knees in front of me, dreamed of it, fantasized while you're talking to me at work and I see you lick your lips and I get hard, so fucking hard. Fuck, Jack, I want it so much it hurts." Ianto had to tug on his balls hard to keep from coming too soon, he wanted to make this last, and damn even that felt so good, he rolled them between his fingers.

"Think about it Ianto, I know what it feels like, and I know what you want. And guess what else," Jack's voice was conspiratorial, "I don't have a gag reflex; I can take all of you. I won't choke. I'll swallow around your cock and you'll come for me. So hot Ianto, so very hot. I want to see you like that. I want to be the one who gives that to you."

Ianto's hand was fast and furious on his cock now, the friction bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "Jack, oh God, yes." He was writhing on the bed; eyes still clenched tight, the images Jack painted hot and vivid behind his lids, his body tense with the need for release.

"I want to suck your cock, Ianto. I want to lick the come from your slit and run my tongue around the head. Oh Ianto, yes, I want to taste you so bad.."

"Ngghhhh… so close Jack, I'm so close."

"Come for me, Ianto, let me hear it. Say my name as you come, think about it, shooting your come down my throat, making me take every last drop, fuck my mouth, grab my hair and hold me in place as you thrust your cock into me as much as you want. Go ahead, come for me come in my mouth."

Ianto's body arched, his feet flat on the bed as streams of come shot out all over his belly and chest, "Jaaackkk!" he shouted as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm. Panting heavily.

"Beautiful." Jack's whispered voice enveloped him as his body calmed; it was if he were right…

Ianto's eyes flew open as he realized how close the voice was. There at the foot of his bed stood Jack, one hand holding his phone and the other stroking his prominent bulge through the wool of his trousers.

"Fuck"

Jack's lips quirked, "Is that an invitation?"


End file.
